Monody
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: Continuation to "Iris". Deon's birthday is coming and his family decides to visit him for this special day. They also take someone with them, who stil thinks that Deon is dead.


The name is inspired by song Monody by FatRat

Reviews are welcomed :)

* * *

Cade was looking through window, thinking. Here in England, the weather was for once good. The sun was shining, accompanied by the blue sky. Summer finally came. He just wished there was a reason to be happy right now.

His ears registered the sound of opening door and he looked back. There was at least something to be happy about. She was home. He got up and hugged his loved one.

"Finally home."

"Yeah, it was a long day."

Cade looked at the young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead and she then threw her bag on the couch unpacking it.

"How was your day?"

"Could be worse." Cade was watching her as she took out her notebook, looking at it for a while. He knew this side had a calendar on it and Lucy was visibly thinking about something.

"Is something wrong?"

Lucy sighed and sat on the couch, Cade followed her, looking at the calendar. "You know, Deon's birthday is coming…"

Cade was struck by realization. She was right. Suddenly a wave of guilt went over him, he knew Deon is not dead, but Lucy didn't. She was still mourning his brother and it was very uncomfortable position, to know more than her.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I? We spent so much time together, but I understand you miss him much more. "

Cade was thinking, should he tell her? No, not yet, he had this feeling very often, but it wasn't the time to do so. Instead he came to her and hugged Lucy tight from behind.

"You know, it's funny, because sometimes I remember him, and I feel like he is back. I know it sounds stupid, but somehow, it's like I can feel him here. I guess I just go crazy."

"Not really."

"Maybe I still didn't get over the fact he is gone. It was so sudden." Cade was looking at her, while remembering the day Deon returned to them. Then she said words that almost made him choke up. "It's such a shame he never got to have a family, children."

"Y-eah. I would like so much to be an uncle…"

Meanwhile, in Johannesburg, all those miles away, Deon was standing and watching Chappie with Epsilon going around the power station. Now when Epsilon knew everything, he wanted to see the place where Chappie was born. His brother let him to share the memories through their minds, so the images were crystal clear to Epsilon. Still, visiting the place was something different. Chappie was trailing his metal fingers on the walls, thinking. This place had many huge walls that could be used for something. Sometimes when he was painting he wished for bigger canvas, much bigger. Maybe he could use this place as his own coloring book. It would also cover up some bad memories that he had.

After they were finished, Deon wanted to take them home, but his sons disagreed, saying they still want to have a look on the city for today. Deon accepted, but was rather curious what was right now going on in Epsilon's head, now when he had access to all information. His point of view was surely changed, because he got to know what happened and who was responsible. However, that didn't stop him from looking at others as his family and he was keeping his ways to approach everyone. Deon was just curious what he was thinking about all of them.

Chappie with Epsilon were doing their daily guard of the city. They were going around, watching people, noticing every small hint. They did this at least once per day for a good feeling of being useful and doing something for safety of people. Thankfully most of the times, nothing bad happened, but some days, it was no help.

People are just annoying and never learn. Chappie lost his patience, when they saw a man that was visibly threatening a small girl. To not make it easy for the human, they sneak up. Before the man could even notice, Chappie got behind him and grabbed him by shoulder.

"Hi, human. I think we need to talk."

The man screamed and got free form Chappie's grip. "Fuck off, you metal monster!"

Chappie frowned. "So, I am the monster, huh? I am not the one attacking a little girl, you sick creep!"

The girl looked back, surprised to see Epsilon behind her. "Don't worry, we'll take you home."

"After I teach this fucker a lesson." Chappie started to move to the man and Epsilon took a girl into his arms. She didn't protest and gladly leaned on Scout's chest. Epsilon advised her to look away, when Chappie grabbed the man and gave him a lesson.

Soon after that, two police officers found the man on the police station as he was trying to get away. They both gave each other a confused look, because man was chained to the street lamp and there were even papers with needed info.

"Hey… I think I know this guy. We were after him for some time."

"Yeah, but I don't think he had a broken nose back then."

On the other place, Chappie and Epsilon were walking the little girl home.

"Is this where you live?" Epsilon asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me, you are awesome."

Epsilon put the girl down. "That's our job."

"Try to stay safe, okay?" The girl nodded and pulled Chappie by the hand. The Scout crouched to look right into her eyes.

"But it was so cool when you broke his nose."

"Just don't try it yourself, okay?"

The girl grinned. "Okay."

Deon was always very happy to see they are home and unharmed. He was always quite nervous when they were walking through town, looking for mischief. He couldn't forget on that day when they were both kidnapped and he had to fly on the Moose to save them. He really hoped such day would never come again. A sigh escaped him, when he noticed what was Chappie's plan for the rest for the day.

"You should not watch so much horror 80's stuff. What is it today?"

"Alien and Nightmare on Elm Street."

Deon sighed, hearing Chappie's answer. "Why are you so interested in such things?"

"Don't know, it's interesting." Chappie gave an impish smile, while Epsilon came to their father. Deon smiled at him.

"I'm glad you don't like creepy stuff."

"Well, I don't really enjoy it, but I will watch it with him. After that…" Epsilon took a book and gave it to Deon. "Can you teach me something new, please?"

Deon was splashed by the wave of happiness and joy when Epsilon asked. He was just to happy to see his kid wants to learn and he was not going to decline that wish.

Cade was sitting next to his mother, while Bruce was quietly sitting on the other side of the room. He was reading a book but didn't mind the conversation his wife and son were having at the moment.

"Mom, how much longer do we have to keep it as secret? You know I feel like I am choking up in my shell, when she talks about Deon."

Avani sighed deeply. "I understand, Cade. I was also thinking about it, a lot. It would be better if she was here when Deon arrived."

"Well, we must tell her, somehow."

Avani was thinking for a while, then she talked. "You know your brother will have birthday, right?"

Cade nodded. "Yeah, it will be Deon's hatching day." Avani just shrugged it off. She got used on Cade's turtle vocabulary "So, is he coming over?"

"No. I need to call him, and I would actually like to visit him this time. I want to see how he is doing there. We should also take Lucy with us. She doesn't know for so long. It's getting hard to keep this as secret from her, this might a good chance to get her know."

Cade agreed with this, but he was still not sure, how she will handle the truth. She will be for sure happy that Deon is alive, but there was much more. They all felt guilty for not letting her know that Deon is alive, but this was something she needed to see, not just hear. Deon was always very dear to her, since she was so close to this family. Cade was also happy, when he realized he will also see Chappie. There was also Vincent. That wasn't so pleasant to realize...

"I'll call him."

Bruce nodded, agreeing with his wife. "Good luck with our stubborn son."

"Mom, we just have one problem, how do we tell Lucy that we are going to South Africa and not make her suspicious?"

Avani made his son stand up and get from the room, pushing him on his back. "That's your work. You are one smart turtle, you can figure it out."

Deon decided to spend this night upstairs. While Chappie and Epsilon were having their movie time, Vincent came for his daily visit and when he spotted what was on TV, he decided to join. Deon swore that if Ninja also came, he would do the same and they would all have a long night of discussing those movies. He himself was not really into horrors and so he didn't see a point of joining others. Chappie was entirely different story, he loved horrors, loved creepy things and over all mysterious nature of the world. He was totally fascinated by those things and sometimes it was driving Deon crazy, because his son started to use his horror knowledge in real life. On the other hand, why was Deon even surprised? Chappie faced the death and practically defeated the whole concept of it, no wonder he was not scared of things like scary movies.

Deon rather decided to work and spend his time productively. However, it looked like he will not be left alone to do his job. There was a call from his mother and he actually gladly answered it. The work could wait after all.

"Mom, I'm glad you call. How are you?"

Avani smiled at his son, slowly getting used on his unusual appearance. "I'm fine. How about you, son?"

Deon sighed. "It's busy around here, yeah, busy, but I guess we're fine."

"I'm glad, Deon, I wanted to ask you. Do you think we could come over for a visit?"

Deon was at first kind of surprised. Why would they come for a visit in such time?

"Of course I don't mind, but why?"

"Deon, did you forget even about your own birthday?"

Now he stopped and looked at his mother. "My… birthday?"

"Of course, in a few days. Did you really forget?"

He was staring at the screen for a while, realizing the fact. "I, I guess so. We had much work here, mom…"

"I understand, but I think you deserve to enjoy your own birthday. Oh, it's so long ago, but I remember it so clearly. You were such a cute baby, when you entered this world."

"Okay, mom, I get it, don't get too emotional about it."

"Deon, I just want you to know you are still loved and wanted. No matter what happened, you are still my son and I will always remember as that small bundle of joy. Even though I didn't always agree with you and we had some fights, I am very proud of you."

Deon's long Scout ears lowered and his body language changed entirely. "Even like this?"

"Yes. It's not what I imagined for your own life, but I am glad you are here with us. I wonder, would you want us to come to Johannesburg on your birthday?"

"I would love that."

"We will also take Lucy with us."

Deon froze when he heard a familiar name, but he understood. It was finally time to expose her to the truth. "Well, I hope she will be able to process everything, without her brain exploding…"

He came downstairs to see Vincent resting on the couch, with Chappie and Epsilon snuggled to him. They were on each side and Vincent was pulling them close with both arms and happy smile. To Deon, it was starting to be very clear that Vincent started to see these two as his own children that he can teach and spend time with. That was something he lost long ago and he was feeling like he got a new chance. Deon was not going to interrupt this feeling. It made Vincent happy, and it was helping him to get away from his angry and bitter former self. Chappie and Epsilon were not his children, he hadn't any part in creating them, but Deon didn't care. It was better this way.

The next day, he decided to tell everyone. However, the conversation he had with Yolandi made him realize how complicated the situation really is.

"So, your family is comin' over?"

"Yeah."

Yolandi smiled widely, clapping her hands together. "Awesome. I'm so glad I will have once again have someone else to talk to. Your mom is cool, but I guess you will have a lot of explainin' to do."

Deon gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

The woman pointed to Epsilon. "How do ya explain him? He was not with us in the England."

Deon was staring at his creation, Yolandi was right. He had to explain Chappie's existence last time, now he had to explain Epsilon. It would not be so bad, if he hadn't have to say why he was not with them last time and why he has another child in only few months. They fact his children were robots didn't make it any less awkward for him. Oh god, what was he supposed to do?

"I'... I'll think about it."

Yolandi leaned closer to him. "Ya sure. Ya don't sound so sure."

"I'll be fine, go and tell Ninja, so he acts… At least a little normal, and human."

The woman just sighed and after rolling the yes went to find Ninja. Deon stayed in the room, thinking. He needed to figure this out somehow. What was the best way to make it as little awkward as possible? Then he remembered Lucy would always be here. His thinking process was interrupted, when a hand landed on his shoulder. He was so deep in his mind that he almost fell from the chair he was sitting on and then he saw Vincent's face. His friend had a worried look on his face.

"Vincent? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… Your family is coming over, so…"

Deon sighed. "Cade, is that it?"

"Well, you know me and your brother don't have the best relationship."

"Vince, don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine. He promised me to give you a chance." He rubbed the friend on the back, but Vincent didn't share his optimism. He would rather leave and not meet his family at all. Vincent still felt unwanted in their presence. Even though Deon's father was very welcoming to him and his mother even begged him to take care of Deon.

"Deon, I…"

"Vince, please. Promise me you won't leave. Please, stay here, they will be glad to see you. Cade… He'll get used on you. Promise?"

The ex-soldier took a deep breath. "Promise. Also, do you want some help with explaining of Epsilon?"

"Yeah…"

"Again, why are we going there?"

"That's a surprise, but trust me, we have a reason." Lucy gave Cade a very questioning look. She said yes, when she asked to go with him and his parents to Johannesburg, but the reason was kept away from her. Going to Johannesburg was not a really jolly thing to do. If the memory served her right, she was there once, when they were visiting Deon. This trip was bringing back happy, but now very bitter memories. They were also going there on his birthday, so she was suspecting this trip has something to do with Cade's brother. For now, she will let things flow and wait.

Things changed so much after Deon died. She remembered all those restless nights and days that followed. Bruce and Avani were trying to handle the sorrow by themselves, but Cade was not so strong. She was always there to help him, support him mentally. He told her so many times that he would not make it without her. She was the one who pulled him through. She never expected such days to come, but when they did, she did everything possible to help. Lucy was missing Deon a lot, but breaking down was not something she could afford.

Right now, she was getting suspicious. She expected him to be sad, maybe even depressed, because they are going to Johannesburg. He seemed nervous, but not sad. What was going on in his head? Avani and Bruce also didn't tell her anything. They really wanted this to be a surprise.

When they arrived, weather was sunny and all of them were reminded they are in Africa. The air was hot and sun was shining. Someone was waiting for them at airport to lead them to Deon's house. Cade was not very happy, well, his mood got totally ruined, when he saw it was Vincent. Lucy didn't ask who it is, but understood he is a friend, when Avani and Bruce greeted him happily. She and Cade came to the man. The Australian was visibly not happy to hear Cade's words.

"Hi, Vincie."

"Hi, Cade…"

His parents looked at their son, they still weren't sure why he was calling Vincent like this, but it was clear teasing. However, Lucy was very curious to meet this man. Vincent gave her a careful smile. When Deon begged him to go here, he mentioned there would be someone new with them, someone he didn't meet yet. Vincent was not very eager to go, but Deon begged him a lot and said he totally trusts him.

He reached a hand to the young woman. "Nice to meet you, I'm Vincent."

Lucy liked the pleasant tone of his voice and took the hand. "Lucy, nice to meet you too." She looked at Cade. "You should learn something from him, when it comes to talking to lady."

"I know how to talk to a female turtle! Remember I stretched the neck the most, so I defeated anyone who would be interested in you!"

Vincent was giving him a confused look. He already understood Cade was acting weird in terms of normal people, but he was even weirder than before. However his family was totally fine with it, so he wouldn't ask. He didn't want to argue with Cade. He rather offered them a ride and took them right to Deon's home.

Lucy was suspiciously looking at the place, remembering it. Why were they here? It was even stranger, when Cade told her to stay with him in the car for a while. Vincent got out with Bruce and Avani and talked to them about something. After a while, they told Lucy and Cade to stay in the car, while they entered the house. Avani and Bruce got a nostalgic feeling, it was so long since they were here. They were still surprised, because in the room there was a purple Scout that was sorting papers on the table. Avani immediately thought it was her grandchild, just with different finish.

"Chappie?" Avani asked and purple Scout looked at her, confused. His memory kicked in and in the second he knew who is this woman. She was the confused one, when Chappie appeared next to the other Scout.

"Hi, grandma."

Both adults were looking at Scouts, confused. Vincent then put hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything to you."

"Is this…?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, this Scout is important."

"Dad!" Deon rushed to his father to hug him tight and Bruce laughed, modestly, but it was there. The joy was on both sides and he was happy to see his son again. Looks like Deon just couldn't wait and just rushed to them. He also pulled Avani close, hugging them like a small child.

"Looks like Vincent managed to get you here."

Australian snorted. "Oh, you thought I'm that useless, huh?"

"Is Cade and Lucy…"

Aveni smiled. "Yes, they're here. I hope you know how to explain all of this. Also, who is this purple robot next to Chappie?"

Deon sighed. "I'll explain everything, promise. Just give me time, I think it will be better when we all sit down and have a calm talk." Avani nodded, but she also looked around the room.

"This place is cleaner and more organized than I expected…"

Chappie was about to laugh, but he managed to keep it in, well, mostly. Deon just nodded, feeling awkward.

"That's Chappie's job. He does not like mess, even though I know where my stuff is…"

"I'm sorry, my dear father, but after I found our bunny in the oven, I think something needed to be done."

This time Vincent almost laughed, but he kept it to chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, let's keep that for later, okay? I think we left a turtle in the car."

Chappie agreed and grabbed both his grandparents, pulling them to another room.

"Don't worry, we have it under control."

Deon with Vincent watched them leave and then they looked at each other, very unsure. The plan was going well, well, sort of.

"Should I…"

Deon nodded. "Bring them in."

Vincent nodded and went outside for Cade and Lucy. Deon was standing there, thinking. He hoped so much this will go well. Vincent and Cade told Lucy that there is a surprise waiting for her inside, nothing more.

Slowly, she entered the house, wondering what would jump on her. It felt like being a kid again, waiting for Santa Claus to appear. When she was in, the only one that was in the room was an orange Scout. Lucy gave him a very curious look. Something felt very familiar about this robot. It was the way he was standing.

She came closer, knowing there is no danger and looked into blue shining eyes. What were they trying to do? Was this some joke, or just some crazy riddle she was supposed to solve? The unsettling thing was, that the robot was watching her. Those gestures, movements, they were so familiar to her. What was happening here? She tried to reach out to him and Scout flinched. Now it was clear to her, her memory told her the rest.

"Deon…"

The orange Scout nodded and she already knew it was him. She was staring at him for a while, trying to find some common sense in this. After giving up she just came closer and with opened arms hugged him. The metal was cold and damn, he was just as tall as he used to be, so she was leaning on his chest, but it was him. It was so well recognizable, when he returned the hug in the same manner as he always did.

"I missed you too…"

Lucy just chuckled silently, holding in tears. "Let's say I accept this crazy scenario. Still, how? I know it's you, but how you can be in this… body?"

Deon didn't answer her right away, he was just happy to see her again. Lucy was just like his mom, they both recognized him without saying a word. How were women doing this?

"Long story, Lucy. It's a very long story…"

She actually laughed, looking into his eyes. "So, that's why we came here, to see you." The realization struck her. "Wait… How long do they know?"

"Few months, and trust me, they were just as shocked as you. Please, don't be mad at them."

Tears appeared in young woman's face. "Deon, what happened to you?"

"You'll get to know, but I think you should sit down, you're shaking a little."

Lucy was not going to argue and she sat on the couch, still holding his metal hand, like she scared he would disappear again, if she doesn't hold him.

"Take it easy, take it easy."

"Okay, okay… what else should I know?"

Deon sat next to her, thinking what to say. He gave her a while, before saying something. "There is not more important thing. You will have to meet with my kids."

"Wait, you have kids?"

Deon smiled in his robot manner. "Look behind you."

Lucy did as she was told and saw two Scouts that were suddenly standing there watching her curiously, but carefully. The young woman couldn't stop staring at them. One was dark blue, the other was purple. They were both polished, their bodies shining in the sunlight. She admitted to herself they looked beautiful. Still, the blue one was giving her an unusual look. Lucy flinched, realizing what he was doing. For some reason, she felt like he was looking right through her, like he was scanning her. It was a robot, it didn't have human eyes, but the look was human like. It was long and magnetizing.

He was slowly coming to her and then standing in his full height. There was such a strong urge to flinch, but Deon stopped her.

"No, don't be afraid of him."

She looked back at Chappie, who leaned closer, looking right into her eyes. Then he talked to her, in a very soft tone.

"You're good."

"What?" She gave confused look to Chappie and then to Deon. "What is happening right now?"

The second Scout came close and Deon gently put hand on Lucy's shoulder. "These are my kids. Chappie and Epsilon."

"Those are your children? Well, I suppose I could expect they won't be ordinary… Still…"

"We are sorry to disappoint you." The purple Scout talked with very pleasant and polite voice.

"I can't say I'm disappointed. You are children of the biggest nerd and freak I ever knew. What was with that look?"

Chappie came closer and talked. "I want to be sure. People did horrible things to me, to people I love. I want to be sure ya are okay."

"You can see that in one look?

Deon chuckled. "Trust me, he can. Chappie is very talented when it comes to see what people keep in their minds. It's a self-defense mechanism. I guess you passed."

She looked back at both Scouts who sat on the floor in front of her. Cade and Vincent finally came in and Lucy just nodded. "So, this is your family."

Deon nodded. "Yeah, and we have a lot to talk about."


End file.
